Cat and Mouse
by Youko Neko
Summary: Kyou accidently pushes Yuki off the ladder and helps the mouse to deal with any possible injuries. NOT COMPLETE
1. Cat

Cat and Mouse 

~~~~ 

Kyou sighed. All the goddamn special training and he stil couldn't defeat Yuki. STupid, bratty, stuck up mouse. He chucked a broken shingle into the woods 

"I hate you nezumi." He whispered, "I hate you!" He yelled now. He heard his vocie echoing fainly off the small hills and big trees. He lay back down on the roof. Someone was climbing the ladder. Probably Tooru to check on him. Stupid girl. Why did she have to care so fucking much? The person had reached the top and was just staring at him. His eye twitched. He turned on his side with his back to the person. He shivered. He could of sworn the person had just been staring at his ass. But their gaze was now on the center of his back. His eye twitched again. Well it definatly wan't Tooru or Kagura. Both would of said something by now. And if he was right about the person staring at his ass then it was probably Ayame or Ritsu. But they were both annoying and talkative to. Shigure fit into that category also, and he wouldn't stare at Kyou's ass. That left Yuki or Hatori. 

"What the hell do you want?" He flipped landing on all fours. He was staring directly at Yuki. 

"I was just wondering why the hell you were yelling." The purple eye teen yawned. Kyou lost control at his cousin's nonchalance and punched his squarely in the face. Completely forgetting he was on a ladder. He watched in shock as the ladder swayed with Yuki on it. At the last second Yuki reached out and agrabbed Kyou by the shirt successfully pulling him off the roof and toppling the ladder. They landed with Yuki on the bottom, the ladder and then Kyou on top. Kyou's breath caught and he jumped off quickly. 

"A-are you alright nezumi?" He pulled the ladder off Yuki and kneeled next to him. 

"Baka...baka neko." He wheezed. Kyou smiled and helped him to sit up. "Why are you helping me Kyou? Shouldn't you be off celebrating your victory?" Kyou blinked obviously slightly shocked. He gave Yuki a small smirk. 

"That's the first ime I've heard you use my name." Yuki blushed and stood up abruptly. Kyou caught him just as he began to fall. "Careful you idiot. That was a bad fall." 

"You haven't answered by question." Kyou started walking slowly back to the house carefully supporting Yuki. He froze. 

"Well...uh." He paused. 'Why did I help him? He's my worst enemy.' He gave Yuki a side long glance. Those purple eyes were focused directly at him and for some reason he started to feel uncomfertable. "Tooru would be sad if something happened to you." He continued walking. 

"Oh." Did Yuki sound disappointed? When they got back inside Kyou forced Yuki to sit down. "Stop it! What are you doing baka neko?" 

"Sit down all ready you damn mouse!" 

"Why?!" 

"So I can check for broken ribs! Your arms and legs obviously are just fine!" 

"I'm fine!" 

"No!" Kyou pushed on Yuki and Yuki fell backward and for the second time Kyou was pulled down with him. He blinked. He felt Yuki's breath increase underneath him and a small blush formed on the other boy's face. Without thinking he removed the short distance between them. Yuki's lips were soft against his. He pulled away quickly. Kyou stared down at the other teen in shock. Yuki's blush had increased. Kyou raised one hand to his lips the feeling of Yuki's against them still burning in his mind. What had just happened? 


	2. Mouse

Cat and Mouse: Ch 2 

------------------------ 

Yuki had just gone up because he heard Kyou yelling and he knew that if the stupid cat hurt himself Tooru would be sad. Of course he hadn't expected to be punched in the face. He had reached out and grabbed the first thing he could. Kyou's shirt. And dragged the other along with him as he fell. He winced at the cat's weight on top of him. 

"A-are you alright nezumi?" Kyou looked startled at the Kyou's concern. 

"Baka...baka neko." He had a hard time breathing. Probably from having a ladder and Kyou land on top of him. "Why are you helping me Kyou? Shouldn't you be off celebrating your victory?" He snapped because of his fear of the other's concern. Yuki didn't like the possible changes it could lead to. He was startled this time at Kyou's shocked look. 

"That's the first time I've heard you use my name." Yuki really did not like where these changes could lead. He stood up quickly but the residual pain made him start to fall back down. Kyou caught him. "Careful you idiot. That was a bad fall." Yuki scowled. He wanted to shake the cat off but knew that if he did he'd only fall again. He lashed out again. 

"You haven't answered by question." Kyou started walking forcing Yuki to come along. Yuki leaned heavily on the other. Kyou stopped suddenly at the door. Yuki stared directly at Kyou. 

"Well...uh." Kyou paused and found his feet very interesting. "Tooru would be sad if something happened to you." He countinued walking into the house. 

"Oh." 'I'm disapointed he did this for her? What is wrong with me?' Kyou started to push him down into a chair. This got Yuki's attention. "Stop it! What are you doing baka neko?" 

"Sit down all ready you damn mouse!" 

"Why?!" 

"So I can check for broken ribs! Your arms and legs obviously are just fine!" 

"I'm fine!" 

"No!" Kyou finally managed to push Yuki down and Yuki made the same mistake from earlier. Yuki stared up at Kyou only centimeters from his face. 'Goddamnit.' If there was a god he must really hate him. And then Kyou leaned down. Yuki's eyes flew open at the contact. 'No. No damnit no.' When Kyou sat back up Yuki felt like his face was on fire. Why had Kyou kissed him? Was it because of that stupid saying that when you love someone it's either your best friend or your worst enemy? Did Kyou love him? Yuki pushed Kyou off quickly before anything else could happen. "What was that?" He hissed. Kyou just shook his head as if he didn't know. "You goddamned cat!!" Yuki was ready to hurt him really bad. 

"I'm sorry ok?? I didn't mean anything by it!" 'But _you_ want it to mean something don't you?' Yuki mentally glared at his subconcious. 'Shut up! I didn't want it to happen at all!' 

"Good." He spoke out loud not giving Kyou any idea of his internal conflict. "It should never of happened in the first place." Kyou nodded his agreement. Yuki watched as the cat excused himself and left for his room. "Stupid saying. Why do the stupid sayings always have to be so true?" Because it was his worst enemy who he wanted. He'd known that for awhile now. Ever since Kyou had moved in really. He just knew better then to act on it. But _Kyou_ had kissed _him._ So was it time for him to finally act on it? With a sigh Yuki stood up carefully and headed for the stairs. 


	3. Curiosity

Cat and Mouse: Ch 3 

------------------------ 

Kyou glared at his ceiling. He hated himself now for kissing Yuki. He hadn't been thinking when he did it. It had happened. He wasn't gay he couldn't be. Hell he was supposed to marry Kagura. He was NOT supposed to be kissing his male cousin who was the MOUSE. 

But he liked it. And when he had said that he was helping Yuki for Tooru Yuki had sounded...disappointed. Did Yuki...? He had seemed like he had enjoyed it. But...that doesn't mean... 

"It's either your best friend or your worst enemy." Kyou jumped at the voice. Yuki stood in his doorway leaning against one side. His head was focused straight ahead on the opposite side of the door. 

"Y-Yuki." 

"Kyou." A tense silence hung waiting for one or the other of the boys to break it. Yuki didn't look like he was about to and Kyou was starting to get nervous again. 

"What do you want?" He noticed Yuki visibly flinched at his harsh words. 

"Curiosity." 

"You want curiosity?" His tone became incredulous. "What the fuck does that mean?" 

"No. I don't want curiosity. I want to ask something for curiosity's sake. If you didn't interrupt every 5 seconds and let me finish i could ask." Yuki turned his head to glare at Kyou. Kyou blushed under the scrutiny and found his feet very interesting for the umpteenth time that day. 

"Well. Ask." Yuki paused a second before asking. 

"Why did you kiss me?" Kyou winced. Of all questions it had to be that one. Not that he had been very surprised, he had been asking himself the very same question ever since he had gotten up to his room. 

"I." He paused. "I don't know." Yuki raised a disbelieving eyebrow. 

"You don't know?" Yuki hated him now. Well he already had but before there had been something superficial about it now it seemed like real hate. 

"It just happened ok!" Kyou leaped to his feet infamous temper surfacing. "I have no goddamned idea as to why I kissed you! I have been asking myself that very same fucking question! If you hate me even more now fine! Just don't ask me pointless questions before you decide to beat the shit out of me for touching the almighty Yuki!!" He had Yuki's complete attention now. The mouse's purple eyes were focused on him in an odd mixture of shock and amusement. Yuki slid down to the floor with his back resting on the doorframe still. He looked up at Kyou. 

"You know there is actually a second reason why I don't let the girls at school come close to me." 

"And how does this concern me?" 

"Let me finish baka neko. Or do you just want me to leave and not satisfy your curiosity?" Kyou blinked and Yuki smirked. "Curiosity killed the cat. Damn I'm full of old sayings today." He sighed. "The second reason is I'm gay. I've known it for awhile really I just haven't done anything about it. That's probably the whole reason for this curse. To make us interbreding gays." Kyou blinked in shock again. And then started laughing. He couldn't help it. Everything that had happened today suddenly seemed extremely hilarious. From the kiss to Yuki's revelation. Yuki's look became one of confusion. "What? What's so funny?" Kyou kneeled down in front of the mouse still chuckling. 

"I have never heard the Souma curse descriped in that way before. And it's the most logical explanation I've ever heard." 

"If you think it's stupid you can just say so. Is that it?" Kyou gave Yuki a slightly shy smile. 

"So you liked the kiss?" 


	4. Habit

Cat and Mouse: Ch 4 

  
Youko: *giggles* oh my god that was a great review. to Friend of Shippou yes i HAVE watched the anime and yes i DO know they are cousins. i even mentioned it a few times. you do realize kagura is kyou's cousin right and that she wants to marry him. so its not really anything new. o and i do know i should belong in therapy. or a big white padded room.   
*glomps Mizuko* thanks for reviewing so much!! and polka dot and lunacatt99 ^.^ 

Schuldig: Can we finish this already so we can get to _my_ fic? 

Youko: Bite me. Evil muses, only slowing me down. sorry its so short!! 

------------------------ 

Yuki returned the shy smile. 

"And if I did? I thought you said it was nothing." Yuki couldn't help but throw the cat's words back into his face. He needed the assurance that this might be something more. 

"I lied." Yuki raised an eyebrow at this. 

"And how can I trust someone who just admitted that they lie?" Kyou sat down and just looked at Yuki. Yuki tried not to fidget under the unyielding gaze. He thought he was doing a very good job. 

"It was sudden." 

"Ah was the big bad cat scared?" Kyou snarled at the sarcastic remark. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you Yuki? One minute you're telling me things you never told anyone and the next you're treating me like an idiot!" Yuki thought this over a minute and decided he had two options. He could be sarcastic again but then Kyou would probably hate him forever. Or he could say he was sorry. Yuki didn't like saying he was sorry. He settled with a shrug and he averted his eyes so they were focused on the hallway instead of the cat. 

"Habit." Yuki felt a small smirk touch his lips. Kyou couldn't argue with that. And Kyou knew that, he could feel the annoyance radiating off him. "Still always trying to beat me." He muttered. 

"Habit." Kyou snarled back. Yuki winced. "You never answered my question. Did. You. Like. The. Kiss?" 

"You don't have to spell it out for me. And yes I liked it happy?" Yuki snapped at Kyou focusing his purple eyes back on the orange ones next to him. Kyou managed to nod. 

"Why?" 

"Why what?" 

"Why did you like it?" Yuki blinked. How did you answer that kind of question. It was almost like what is the meaning of life. It was a good kiss? No not really. It was to short to tell if was good or bad. Because it was with you? But then he would have to tell Kyou he had loved him for at least a year and he didn't want to do that. How annoying. He looked at Kyou and he made up his mind. 

"Because I've loved you since you've moved in." Yuki immediatly averted his eyes and focused on his knees. He didn't want to see what reaction his words got so started to get up. A hand on his wrist stopped him. He unintentionally met Kyou's eyes. 

"You love me?" Yuki scowled. For some reason that line always reminded him of those cheesy romance novels Shigure wrote. 

"No I love your long lost identical twin who doesn't exist." Kyou smirked slightly and rose gracefully. He pulled in Yuki for another kiss this time though he didn't pull away. 

---------- 

Youko: I'm not finished yet! Don't leave me! come on _someones_ gotta find out. Not sure who though...tell me who you think it should be! okay? thankies!! 


	5. Oh No

Cat and Mouse: Ch 5 

Youko: wheeeeeee i'm back!! sorry this took so long. my muses hid from me again. *glares at schuldich and youko kurama* 

Youko Kurama: what? we had better things to do. 

Youko: ya right. well on to the story. ^.^ 

------------------------ 

Yuki was shocked at first by the second sudden kiss of the day but quickly relaxed into it. He frowned slightly as Kyou pulled away. 

"Someone's here." Oh no. He hadn't thought about what they would tell others. Kyou let go of his wrist and stepped into his room. Yuki narrowed his eyes. He knew what Kyou was doing and he knew it was probably the best choice but he didn't like it. He followed Kyou. 

"No." 

"No? What if Akito finds out??" 

"Screw it. What's he going to do?" 

"We have to get others support first you know." 

"Since when were you the sensible one." 

"I'm just pointing out the obvious you damn nezumi!" Yuki sighed and rested his head at the joint between Kyou's head and shoulder. Kyou pulled Yuki closer and they just stood there for a few seconds. 

"Yuki-san? Kyou-" They flew apart at the voice at the door. Tooru stood there with a shocked look on her face. They each prepared for the worst there hands brushing each other slightly. The silence stretched. Longer. "Did you to finally make up?" Kyou's mouth dropped. And Yuki started laughing. There were so many conclusions she could of come to and that was the one she got. Kyou and Tooru were giving him weird looks but for some reason he couldn't stop laughing. 

"I'm sorry Honda-san." He said when he calmed down. "It was just so true when you think about it." Tooru was obviously confused now. 

"What do you mean? What was going on? Yuki-san?" Kyou draped an arm over Yuki's shoulders. 

"We were just talking. Trying to figure somethings out." Yuki glared at him out of the corner of his eye. He did _not_ like where this was going. 

"May I ask what Kyou-kun?" 

"You should ask Yuki that." 

"Kyou." He hissed. 

"Yuki-san? Please?" Yuki looked at the girl. Her normally big eyes were even bigger. She really wanted to know this. And since when was she so pushy? Yuki looked at his feet. He really wanted to show Kyou what it was like to be pushed off a ladder right about then. 

"We." He took a deep breath. 

"We love each other." Yuki froze. His mind was trying to process two things at once which never normally worked to well. One, Kyou had just told Tooru that they loved each other. And two, Kyou had just told Tooru that they loved each other. He refused to lift his eyes up and look at Tooru to see her reaction. 

"That's great!!" Yuki's head snapped up. Tooru stood in the doorframe holding Kyou's hand with a huge smile on her face. "I knew you two had feelings for each other. Uo-chan even said that if you didn't realize it one day she'd come over and beat the information into you." Yuki's mouth dropped. This was...unexpected. She _knew_ how could she _know_? "Haru-san is going to be disappointed though. He had a crush on you Yuki-san." Yuki managed to nod. He knew about Haru's feelings. The door banged shut again causing the three teens to jump. 

"Yuuuuki!!!" Ayame was standing downstairs. Yuki groaned. Feet banged up the stairs and Ayame was there. Yuki glared at his older brother angrily. All 3 stood frozen as Ayame assesed the situation. Kyou still had his arm over Yuki's shoulders and Tooru still held one of Kyou's hands in hers. A small smirk appeared on his face and Yuki groaned again. 

---------- 

Youko: oh no! what's ayame going to do! *evil smirk* so many possibilities...so ya another short chapter. but i haveta stop myself before i start rambling and start writing stuff that makes no sense and ya...i'm rambling. review!! 


End file.
